


one fish two fish red fish homosexual poets

by noodlemio



Category: dr.suess, edgar allen poe - Fandom
Genre: Edgar Allen Poe, Historical, M/M, Unfinished, defamation of the deceased, dr.suess - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemio/pseuds/noodlemio
Summary: do you really need a summary? aren’t the tags enough for you??
Relationships: dr.suess/edgar allen poe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	one fish two fish red fish homosexual poets

he met him at midnight.  
geisel knew poe was a morbid man, a mysterious man, a man who had stolen his heart from the very first poem he had read at a poetry slam not so long ago. they hadn't even gone on more than a few dates but geisel was already infatuated with the elder, taken under the wing he never knew he needed.  
It was cold, the air smelt of dried leaves and dew. geisel knew exactly where poe would be, they had always met up beside this old oak tree in the countryside which seems cliche but it only made geisel fall in love with poe even more. 

“I’ve been waiting all morning for you.. why are you so late?”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m afraid to ruin this so it’s on hold for now


End file.
